


Ashlynn

by Walkinrobe



Series: So Dramatic [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous pregnancy sex, Hope no ones favourite colour is yellow, Pregnancy, Scott at maximum sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: August 2026All aboard the fluff train. Sappy Moir finally gets his little girl.Gratuitous pregnancy sex, naughty Moir boys and crying Scott.*‘She reaches down and caresses the shell of his ear in encouragement.‘You’re off to a great start’, she moans.He laughs from between her legs.‘Pay attention please, you’re doing God’s work down there,’ she responds.’





	Ashlynn

**Author's Note:**

> I’m never going to be able to stop writing this shit, am I? 
> 
> I’m broken. 
> 
> Send help ;)

Ashlynn

The shower door slides open and the unexpected blast of cold air is not pleasant. Scott’s head appears in the doorway and a suggestive pair of eyes meet hers. ‘Can I join my girl?’ he grins.

He already has his shirt off. She looks at his chest. She’s lived much of her life on that chest - dancing, laughing, fucking, crying and watching TV. It’s a good, solid chest. 

She gives him a weary smile. 

‘Love you immensely but that is a hard no. This mommy needs some serious mommy-only time’.

He gives her a consoling look and reaches into the shower to slip a stray tendril of hair behind her ear. His eyes ask her to tell him more.

‘After you left for work Oli followed me around like a lost puppy. Without exception, every time I turned around he was there. All day, I’ve been pawed by our two year old. All day. James needed his favourite yellow pencil sharpened 45 000 times. Seriously, what kind of kid has yellow as their favourite? Yellow is a bullshit colour. That’s definitely a Moir thing. And Tom had a spectacular after-school meltdown while sitting at the kitchen counter because he’d forgotten how to spell ‘special’. I tell you, there is nothing exceptional, unusual or unique about the word ‘special’.

This time his eyes tell her that having yellow as a favourite colour is most certainly NOT a Moir thing.

‘What if I promise no funny business? Just talking and the occasional kiss?’ He looks hopeful.

‘Still no’ she replies with an exaggerated frown, ‘I just want a very hot shower, a large Gin and Tonic, a plate full of soft cheese and a smoked salmon bagel’.

‘That bad, eh?’ He takes her hand and gives it a quick kiss.

‘Yep’. she squeezes his hand twice in response.

‘Fuck. Can I do anything to help?’

She turns the shower to make it a little warmer. ‘Do not let any of our spawn come through that bathroom door. And snuggle with me in our bed later?’ she suggests.

‘I can definitely manage both of those things’, he smiles.

He reaches into the shower and quickly kisses her mouth while rubbing his hand across her very swollen belly.

‘Any day now, Sweetheart. Hang in there’.

*

Without a doubt this pregnancy has been her toughest. 

She’s not sure if it’s because she’s doing it while looking after three kids, she’s now in her late thirties or that this is her largest baby. That last part is something she’s been thinking about a lot- because it’s mildly horrifying. Her OB/GYN has been congratulating her on her exceptional baby growing skills. This baby is fattening up like a champ, estimated to be at least nine and a half pounds. All she can think about is that Oliver was seven and a half pounds and she couldn’t sit down properly for two weeks after his birth. What the hell is another two pounds worth of baby going to do to her lady parts?

Scott’s laying at the opposite end of their bed rubbing her feet while they’ve been talking. As if he’s read her mind he asks, ‘How’d you go with Dr Moens today?’

She’s seeing her doctor weekly at this point. Dr Moens delivered James and Oliver. Tessa loves her and Scott is a little bit IN love with her. 

‘Great. Baby girl is engaged and ready to go. I’m not surprised, she feels like she’s down low. Very low. And she’s still growing. We’re confirmed for over nine and a half pounds’. 

She involuntarily takes in a deep breathe and blows it out her mouth, psyching herself up for the challenge of expelling this baby.

‘Wanna talk about it?’ He knows she is feeling apprehensive about the birth and the size of this baby. They’ve been talking about it a lot. She loves that he’s up for discussing these kind of things.

‘Nope. I’m moving in to the denial phase. Besides, the impending destruction of my vagina is only one issue. It’s also that my stomach feels like a super stretched rubber band and, to top it off, it’s now been two weeks since I’ve been able to have an orgasm. You know better than anyone, no orgasms makes Tessa a very sad girl’. She pouts. 

He moves up from laying at her feet to other end of the bed and cups her face. ‘The boys are asleep, wanna try to see if we can break your orgasm drought?’ 

He kisses her languidly and puts a hand around her waist, pulling her to him. 

‘I think I’ve lost all hope. Nothing has worked for me lately. It’s more depressing than the thought of giving birth and the expected hot mess it’ll make of my vajayjay. At least I know I can bounce back from that’ she gives a resigned shrug.

‘Let me try’, he winks ‘I’ve got some ideas’.

‘I can’t believe you still want me when I’m 9 months pregnant. I love you’. She flops her head back on the pillow. ‘Do your best, Moir’

‘Sweetheart, I always want you. More than ten years later and I still want you as much as I did during our comeback. Always the sexiest woman on the planet, even with a nine pound baby on board. Most importantly, you know better than anyone, I always do my best,’ he says cheekily, unbuttoning her pyjama top.

They lay together making out for a good, long time before he finally kisses down her neck, takes her top in his hand and slides it across her chest to expose her breasts. They’re full and supple. God, he loves her tits like this, he can feel the blood rushing to his cock just thinking about what he wants to do to them. 

He gently runs his hand across her breasts, careful to not yet touch her nipples. Then he decides to take one nub between his forefinger and thumb, and places the other in his mouth, lightly flicking his tongue until he feels it go hard. Once her hears her release a little groan of appreciation he moves his mouth to the other nipple and repeats. Satisfied her nipples are hard and throbbing he kisses and sucks the underside of her breasts while he continues to tease with his thumbs and forefingers. 

She moans, ‘Please keep doing that’.

He loves her breasts regardless of their size. But her late pregnancy boobs? Fuck, they are incredible, there’s more to grab and her nipples are divine. Holy shit. It is all good. 

He wants to do something they’ve rarely done before. He puts his mouth close to her ear and says ‘Can I slide my cock between your tits?’

‘Oh my God, yes, I want you to do that’ she hisses. ‘Please’.

She moves to a kneeling position beside the bed and he strips off his clothes. He reaches back and grabs a pillow off the bed, ‘Are you sure kneeling is OK? Put this under your knees, Tess. Is this gonna work for you?’ he checks with her.

‘Yep, yep, yep,’ she answers quickly ‘I want your hands back on me. Please keep going’ she begs. 

He sits on the bed and returns to slowly teasing her nipples with his forefingers. Using firm pressure on her hardened nipples he rotates them clockwise then counterclockwise with the very tip of his finger. He can tell by her whimpering that she’s very much enjoying it. 

‘How you feeling?’ he asks.

‘Like I want you to fuck me’, she pants.

‘Not yet’, he responds.

He leans forwards and licks a couple of very wet stripes between her breasts. Then he positions his cock in the valley between her tits, places his hands behind him on the bed and rocks his hips to drag his cock up and down. It is wet and warm. Feels fucking fantastic.

‘Ugh, this is the closest I’ve felt to an orgasm in two weeks. So good’, she sighs reaching between her legs to touch herself. ‘I’m so desperate to come’ she increases the pressure of her own hand.

He takes his cock in his right hand and in his left hand softly holds her chin and tilts it so she’s looking his eyes. His hand moves his cock from between her breasts to lightly trace a circle around her left nipple. Then he trails his cock back and forward across the nipple itself. Her mouth falls open ‘So good. Do that again’ she dares him, looking at him squarely. 

‘You don’t have to ask twice’ he groans, ‘your nipple feels so good against the tip of my cock. Why the fuck don’t we do this more often?’

He drags his cock across her décolletage then down the other side of her body. He draws slows circles around and around before he lightly trawls the tip across her pebbled left nipple.

‘Scott’ she says softly ‘I want you’.

From the ache in his dick and the amount of precum smeared over her chest his cock is undoubtedly telling him it wants her too.

‘Let me help you up Sweetheart’ he says lifting her to her feet. ‘Lay on the bed, with your legs over the edge, I wanna kiss you’. He licks his lips subconsciously and it’s very clear he’s not talking about her mouth. 

It’s his turn to kneel between her thighs. 

She’s already so obscenely wet and he loves it when she’s like this. He runs the back of his hands from her ankles all the way up the inside of both legs and his hands meet on her mound. He brings his thumbs to stroke either side of her clit, then he lightly runs each hand down the outside of her opening before reaching forward and softly lapping her pussy with his tongue. 

She reaches down and caresses the shell of his ear in encouragement.

‘You’re off to a great start’, she moans.

He laughs from between her legs.

‘Pay attention please, you’re doing God’s work down there,’ she responds. 

This only makes him laugh again before he wholeheartedly recommits to what he is doing. He is licking and sucking in ways he knows she appreciates.

‘Use your finger too’ she instructs. 

‘Are you sure?’ he lifts his head up. ‘That wasn’t so good for you when you tried it the other night’.

‘This feels way better than the other night. And I think part of the problem was I couldn’t get the right angle. Just go slow. I trust you’ she nods.

He keeps working his tongue into her cunt then uses his finger to lazily circle her clit. He slowly drags his finger downwards so it’s sitting next to his tongue and he creeps it inside her.

‘Yes, yes, yes, that’s what I want’ she arches her back off the bed. ‘More. Add a second finger, please’. He does as he’s asked and rotates his two fingers inside her while his mouth moves to sucking her clit.

‘Wait, wait, I think I’m gonna get there this time. I wanna come together. I want you inside me. This could be our last time before she’s born. I want you with me’.

He rises to his feet and grabs two pillows. ‘Put these underneath you, I’ll need you up a little higher to get the best angle’ he instructs.

She’s laying on her back with her arms above her head. He stands right against the end of the bed and moves between her legs, grabbing her under the knees, pulling her flush to his body and lining himself up against her. 

Once she’s positioned the way he wants her she raises her eyebrows and says ‘No pressure but if you can’t pull this off we might have to get divorced’.

‘You’re an idiot’ he laughs ‘You ready? You gotta tell me if this isn’t working for you, OK?’

His cocks is so hard, he can’t believe there’s enough blood left in his brain to speak. 

‘Let’s begin’ she says, biting the side of her lip and giving a sexy wink.

He simultaneously moves forward and pulls her towards him.

‘Holy shit Tess, one of the hottest things I get to do is watch my cock get buried inside you. I love to watch this. Fuck. Fuck. Fuuuuck’ he grunts as he stares at his glistening cock sliding in and out of her.

‘Keep talking’ she pants.

‘Feels good, yeah? You with me? Can you feel the way I’m dragging my cock in and out of you? I love this feeling. The sound is filthy. It looks fucking amazing. It’s like I’m on sensory overload right now’.

‘I’m with you, I’m so close. Just like that. Keep that rhythm. So close. So close. I want this. So close. So close. So...’ At that her head falls to the bed and she arches her back in that delicious way she does when she comes. ‘Ohhhhhhhhhhh, Christ on a bicycle, thank you’ she sighs.

He’s thrusting all the way through her orgasm then suddenly squeezing where he’s holding her behind her knees. ‘I’m .. fuck.... Ugh, ugh, ugh, ugh’ he grunts as he comes himself. The power of speech momentarily gone.

‘Marriage most definitely intact’, she finally pronounces. 

‘Alright then. Mission accomplished’ he says pulling out of her and playfully slapping her backside.

*

‘Dr Moens did a stretch and sweep today to try and get things moving’ she declares a week later while they’re clearing the table after dinner.

He looks mildly alarmed. He remembers that procedure from when Tess was pregnant with Oliver. She cried in the car on the way home.

‘You’re right to have that expression on your face’ she reaches for the water glasses and passes them to him. ‘She said it would be ‘uncomfortable’. It hurt like a motherfucker and the only thing stopping me dropping ever swear word known to man and letting the tears flow was that Oli and Jamie were safely ensconced on the other side of the modesty curtain playing Reading Eggs on the iPad while all this unfolded’.

‘Geez Tess, that sounds atrocious’, he grimaces. No getting away from it, having a baby is a shitshow and they’re yet to reach the pointy end of this pregnancy.

‘It was not fun’ she admits forlornly. ‘I think I’m gonna need a shiny new piece of jewellery when this is all over’, theatrically batting her eyelashes in that way she does when she’s trying to convince him of something.

‘Your Mum might be up for buying your something,’ he suggests straight-faced and she jokingly smacks him on the chest.

He grabs her hand and draws her to his chest. His arms wrap around her and she lays her head on his chest.

‘You know how much you love me?’ she snuggles into shoulder. ‘I do’ he kisses the top of her head. ‘That’s how much I love you back’ she smiles.

‘This baby is gonna shake up our little world for the next few months’, she moves her head to his mouth and kisses him on one side of the mouth, then the other, then in the middle, as is her routine. 

‘In the best possible way’ he beams back at her. 

She feels like she can accomplish anything when he looks at her like that. She can get this baby out, she can be a mother to four mini humans and she can be his person. Absolutely.

*

Their moment is interrupted by the sound of three boys fighting emanating from the lounge room. They lock eyes and move to referee the squabble.

Tom is on the floor and James is sitting on his chest. Oli has a pillow raised above his head, poised to smack one of them in the head but it’s not clear who.

The trio freeze as their parents walk into the room.

‘Gentlemen, this is not what I expect from my sons’, she begins.

‘Unsurprisingly, it’s not what I expect from mine either’ he adds. 

‘The three of you, please sit’ he commands. Tom, James and Oli sit wordlessly on the couch. ‘I’m not going to ask what you were fighting about because I don’t care. But what I do care about is the way you treat each other. Mom and I expect you to be honest, thoughtful and kind. None of the noise that was coming from this room made me think you were meeting our expectations. It’s disappointing and it must stop’.

‘Mom, do you have anything to add?’ he turns to Tess so the boys can’t see his face and gives her a ‘how do you reckon that went?’ look.

‘Just to point out that your sister is arriving any day now. And we’ve already spoken a lot about the change that will be for all of us. I’m going to look to each of you to help me. I’m going to be spending lots of time on the couch feeding her and everyone will need to work as part of Team Moir to get stuff done. And it will not be helpful for you to be fighting. I need you guys to be my wingmen, to give her and I cuddles and kisses and to watch her for me. Do you understand?’ She loves these kids to the moon and back, they are such awesome little people. 

Three heads nod. 

‘OK. Good men. We love you guys so much. And we’re proud of you,’ she encourages.

‘There’s a bit of time before you need to have a bath. Who wants to go outside and play basketball on the driveway with their Dad?’ he grins.

Three pairs of eyes light up and jump from the couch.

*

She’s in the final stage of pushing and he’s consumed with love for her. She’s such a fucking trooper. It’s like an overflow of love that he can’t contain. ‘You got this Tess’, he says as the final contraction begins. She looks to him and her expression is odd. It’s confused. She starts to speak ‘I... I... feel...’ her eyes roll back and she slumps to the side’.

‘Tessa, Tessa, Tessa?’ Dr Moens calls.

Unspoken instruction passes from Dr Moens to the midwife and she slams her hand in a red button on the wall.

‘Crash-cart’, Dr Moens calls.

*

He sits bolt upright in bed and he fumbles on the bed next to him but she’s not there. She can see the panic play out in his face. 

‘It’s OK, it’s OK. I’m right here’, she soothes. ‘Same dream? Where I pass out in labour? That’s the second time this week, yeah?’

He rubs his hands over his face, ‘Third. Fuck. I hate that dream’.

He looks over and by the glow of her bedside lamp he sees that she’s dressed, leaning down, elbows on the bed, breathing slowly while swaying her hips. 

It’s 3:08am.

She knows his first instinct is to talk about his nightmare but he immediately registers what’s happening. She knows he is intentionally keeping his voice calm when he says ‘Sweetheart, why didn’t you wake me? How long has this been going on?’ She’s also knows that, on the inside, he’d be a powder-keg of excitement, ready to go off.

‘Only about an hour. I wasn’t sure if they were real contractions, so I had a shower to see if they stopped. They’re haven’t. I lost the mucous plug in the shower too. Thank God I was in the shower, having a baby is icky as hell, isn’t it?’ 

She stops to breathe through a contraction. ‘I think we should get Alma here in case we need to leave quickly’.

‘I’ll call Mom right now, then I’ll jump in the shower. You gonna be OK by yourself? Or you wanna come into the bathroom and talk with me while I shower?’

His never ending thoughtfulness hits her straight in the chest and she bursts into tears. No, she doesn’t want to be alone and yes, damn straight she’s hanging out in the bathroom while he showers. 

He surges across the room to sweep her into his arms. This is her safe place. 

‘Hey, look at me,’ he says gently. ‘I know this is overwhelming and you feel nervous. Me too. And I’m just the observer. But it’s OK. We’ve had three babies before and you are awesome at doing this. Your body knows what to do. We love Dr Moens, maybe me in a way that is slightly inappropriate for a doctor/patient relationship, but my point is she’s going to take great care of you. And more importantly I am going to take great care of you too’. 

This makes her smile. He’s right, giving birth is intimidating as fuck but she knows she can do it. She’ll be alright. He’ll be there.

He takes charge. ‘OK, you go put the last few things in your hospital bag while I call Mom. Then meet me in the bathroom’, he kisses her softly. ‘I love you Tessa Jane’, he breathes into her mouth.

*

Twenty minutes later Alma’s is cupping her face in the same way her son does. ‘Good luck, sweet Tessie. You’re gonna do great, darlin’, Alma kisses the apple of her cheek.

Scott returns from where he had been putting her bags in the car.

‘OK, Sweetheart’ he gently takes her hand. 

Then he says something to her which is so perfect in the circumstances. It’s references the moments before they met their first baby. She wonders if it’s a coincidence or he’s chosen the words on purpose. It’s the same thing he said before Tom was born.

‘Let’s go have a baby’.

He gives her a teary smile. And a small nod. 

He chose the words on purpose. 

*

He really does think he’s a little bit in love with Dr Moens. She’s cool, calm and collected. A little cheeky and excellent at what she does. Basically, she is a baby-delivering version of Tess. She swept into James’ birth like a perfectly placed treasure and saved the day after Dr Timmons couldn’t make it. When Dr Timmons retired Tess asked Dr Moens to be her OB/GYN. 

They’ve been at the hospital about 9 hours and Dr Moens is currently wrist deep inside Tessa. It’s one of those times he’s saying a silent prayer of thanks that it’s not him on the hospital bed. 

‘Deep breaths Tess, just one more sec and I’m done’, she promises.

‘I’m at the stage that I’d like to go home please’ Tessa grits out as a lone tear falls down her cheek. He wipes the tear with his finger and kisses her cheek. He loves her so much for doing this for them. 

‘Yeah, I know, these internal examinations are crap, right? OK. You’ve got a cervical lip’ she says removing her hand and flipping off her gloves. ‘It means that there’s a part of the cervix that’s present on just one side. Ideally, we’d like that to resolve before you start pushing. So if it’s OK with you I’d like to try and few different positions to see if we can get rid of it. Is that alright?’

‘I’m expecting I don’t have much of a choice?’ Tessa responds with raised eyebrows. 

‘Unfortunately, not’ Dr Moens smiles ‘but it’s nothing invasive, just trying a few different positions to see if we can get baby girl into the optimal location. If we can manage this I think you’ll immediately transition into the pushing stage and we’ll be on the home stretch’.

He watches as Dr Moens asks Tess to kneel facing the wall behind the bed with her head on her hands resting on a pile of pillows. 

While she is there Tess has two contractions and she moans through them, slowly rocking her pelvis trying to find some relief. The contractions are coming very close together and he can tell she’s at the end of her tether.

Once the second contraction is over they help her down and she stands perpendicular to the bed and leans as far forward as she can with her feet on the floor and arms outstretched across the bed. She gets another contraction and her eyes rush to his. ‘I’m gonna be sick’ she mumbles. The midwife passes her a bowl. 

His heart aches and he’s engulfed with the helpless feeling that comes with watching his wife give birth. Vomiting is a firm sign that she’s reached the limit of her pain tolerance. He grabs her hand and mouths ‘I love you’. She doesn’t respond but cries big, heartbreaking sobs with her forehead on the bed.

Dr Moens pulls on some gloves and squats on the floor behind Tess and says ‘OK, after the next contraction I’d like to do another internal to see if that worked’. 

‘No, no I don’t want that’ Tess squawks. ‘It’s so painful and I want to be left alone. I...’ but she doesn’t finish her sentence, she’s overcome by another contraction and grabs the bowl, giving two huge heaves into it.

‘You can all go fuck yourselves’ she spits. ‘I don’t wanna do this, I can’t do this anymore. I want this clusterfuck to be done. I don’t wanna be here. Leave me the fuck alone’.

This time it’s he and Dr Moens who lock eyes across the bed and share a small smile. This is it - the fabled tipping - she’s finally moving into the next stage.

‘I need to push. There is a God’ she cries.

‘You got your wish Tess, no need for that internal. How do you feel standing? Do you want to try and give birth there? I think the gravity might be helpful with a bigger baby. Are you OK to stand? We’ll get Scott to come around and help’.

Scott walks around the bed while the midwives are laying soft mats and sheets between Tessa’s legs. She is standing there naked from the waist down, wearing just a black singlet.

Holy shit, he’s so proud of her. She’s made of fucking steel.

‘Hey you’, he says softly when he reaches her side ‘Tell me exactly what you need me to do’. He kisses he temple.

She looking at him with a sweaty red face and tired eyes. She’s never looked so beautiful. 

‘I’m sorry for being a raving bitch back there’ she says wearily. 

‘Duly noted’ he whispers. ‘Thank you for doing this’ he rubs her back. His tears are threatening to fall.

‘Sap mode once I get this baby out Moir, right now I need you in cheerleader mode’ she groans the last few words as the contractions starts again.

*

The contractions cascade one on top of the other as they move deep into the pushing stage. He loses count of the number of pushes and then finally, finally their daughter’s head is crowning.

‘This fucking burning feeling is the worst part. Motherfuckering shitballs. I’m not gonna be able to sit down for six months’ she pants.

‘It’s the last part Sweetheart’ he encourages, ‘She’s almost here’.

‘Big push Tess, Scott’s right, just her shoulders and she’s here, you’re doing beautifully’ Dr Moens says from where she is squatting between her legs.

And he’s right, one last push and Ashlynn Amy Moir slithers into the world. Wriggly, pink and screaming like a banshee.

*

Scott helps her down to the floor and he collapses next to her. The floor is a bloody, sticky mess but neither of them could care less. 

She can hear herself saying ‘I’m so glad that’s done’ over and over again. Her vision is blurry from her tears. She realises that somebody has handed Scott scissors and they’re encouraging him to cut the cord of this perfect little girl laying in front of her husband’s knees. 

He does so and the sense of closure is colossal. Ashlynn’s here. Their family is complete. She’s jubilant. 

She looks at Scott with bright, shiny eyes.  
‘Oh my, she’s amazing, right?’ she breathes.

‘You’re amazing. You’re more than amazing. Remember when I told you that I couldn’t love you more in the moment after James was born? That was utter bullshit. This moment is just, I never imagined, wow, I can’t, I...’ he shrugs his shoulders and tenderly kisses her cheek. She turns her head and they share a sweet kiss on the mouth while their daughter wails between them.

*

Tess laughs her big, fabulous laugh. 

The midwife bundles up their daughter in blanket and moves to pass Tess the baby.

He can’t wait to see their daughter in her arms, to watch Tess smell her little head and kiss her nose. He’s exhilarated. Absolutely buzzing. He’s got everything he ever wanted.

‘No’ she says quietly ‘I want her Daddy to be the first one to hold her’. 

He looks to Tess as she runs her hand down his face and he gives a small sob. 

‘He’s been waiting his whole life for this moment’.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the name Ashlynn. 
> 
> It’s the absolute bomb.


End file.
